Bow hunting is a skilled form of hunting game. Since clean kills with hunting are considered more difficult than with rifles, many bow hunters practice using archery targets. Many current archery targets are formed as life-size animals to provide an archer with realistic hunting conditions. These targets are often three-dimensional, molded foam game animals (e.g., a deer or a bear). However, these targets are expensive (e.g., costly to manufacture due to the size and detail of the target, due to the replacement cost of the entire animal upon repeat use, due to the need for multiple targets to practice different game), difficult to move (e.g., due to the size) and/or can only represent a single animal.